Conventionally, there has been a connector unit which has a male terminal connector provided with a plurality of male terminals, and a female terminal connector provided with a plurality of female terminals to be connected to respective of a plurality of the male terminals. In such a connector unit, it is important to prevent intrusion of foreign matters into connection parts between the male terminals and the female terminals, for the purpose of reducing causes for a short circuit. A connector unit in which the connection parts between the male and female terminals can be individually cut off has been proposed in Patent Document 1.